


Hot Like Burning

by ao_no_senshi



Category: Ultraman Gaia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-23
Updated: 2011-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-27 23:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/300998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ao_no_senshi/pseuds/ao_no_senshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes accidents happen when you cook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Like Burning

"Messed up piece of crap," came the mutter from the opposite side of the room and Gamu grinned down at the wiring he was working on. Katsumi had been cursing the game almost since he'd started it and he was a little surprised that the muttering hadn't degenerated into the colourful invective his boyfriend was more than capable of yet. "Whoever designed this thing _hates_ me."

"Wouldn't that be you?" he asked innocently, only to get a rude snort in response.

"Cute. I debug the things, I don't design them. Not that I couldn't do a better job than most of them anyway, considering how much of their crap I have to _fix_ in the first place."

"Of course."

"Bite me."

Gamu laughed and carried on with what he was doing. He was almost done and couldn't wait to test out the prototype back at the lab. This engine could revolutionise air travel, the repulsor lift making planes capable of aerobatic capabilities they'd never had before and he was curious about whether it would be capable of lifting other things besides planes.

It wasn't much longer before the muttering finally became cursing, speculating on the designer's lineage being the kindest insults of the lot and Gamu looked across the room at his boyfriend, his brow creasing into a frown. Katsumi was starting to shake out his wrist again, flexing his fingers from where he'd been gripping the console and after breaking it last year Gamu was in no hurry to see him do more damage to it. He didn't think it was a coincidence that it was Katsumi's right wrist that was aching, even with Katsumi being right-handed.

"Why don't you put it down for a while?" he suggested. "Make up that list of all the ways the game offends your sensibilities so they know what to fix when you send it back. It's starting to get dark, anyway," he added when Katsumi actually seemed to considering it. "You'll strain your eyes if you try to keep playing."

"Yes, mom," Katsumi retorted, giving him an ironic salute and Gamu stuck his tongue out in retaliation.

"It's your turn to cook, by the way," he continued and Katsumi wrinkled his nose before rising to his feet and padding towards the kitchen, shaking out his ankles and muttering about pins and needles.

"I don't suppose you want takeout?" he called back and Gamu shook his head complacently.

"Nope."

"Didn't think so. It'll have to be chicken curry, then, there's nothing else in the fridge." There was a long silence and Gamu winced. Oops. He knew he'd forgotten something. "Weren't you supposed to go shopping yesterday?" Katsumi asked suspiciously, sticking his head round the corner to give him an accusing look.

"I forgot?" he offered weakly. "We were busy at the lab. Sorry."

Katsumi opened his mouth to say something, then obviously thought better of it before heading back into the kitchen, pots and pans clattering as he got them out. Gamu wasn't sure if he appreciated that or not, really, but he did make a note to go shopping the next morning.

It was quiet for a while, the only sounds the occasional clunk or clank as Katsumi moved around the kitchen, until the quiet was shattered by a sneeze, a yell and a loud crash. Gamu bolted to his feet, almost banging into the wall in his haste to find out what happened. The kitchen was a sight: the frying pan was on the floor, chicken curry an unpleasant mess on the floor. Katsumi was bent over, his hands covering his eyes.

"What happened?" he asked, aghast, stepping over the frying pan to pull Katsumi's hands away from his face. Katsumi's cheeks were dusted with a reddy-brown powder and Gamu had a sinking feeling he knew what was coming.

"Curry powder in my eyes," Katsumi hissed, squeezing them shut. "Of all the times to sneeze it's when I'm holding the damn curry powder."

Gamu winced again, putting his hands on Katsumi's shoulders and manoeuvring him to the sink. "Stay there a moment," he told him, opening the fridge door and hoping... yes, they still had some. He pulled the milk out just as the sound of water filled the kitchen. "Not water!" he yelped, hopping over the upturned pan, carton of milk in hand. "You need milk, not water." He almost started explaining why the properties of milk were better but managed to stop himself. Katsumi was in pain and the relief of that pain was more important than explaining how the milk would wash the powder away. "Tilt your head to the side," he said gently, waiting until Katsumi obeyed before pouring the milk slowly into his eyes.

Katsumi hissed in pain, grabbing the sink and gripping it tightly enough to turn his knuckles white. "Guess it's takeout after all," he said, sounding strained even as he tried to sound like he was fine and Gamu swallowed hard against the lump in his throat.

"Looks like it," he agreed. "How's that? Is it working?" There was a brief nod and Gamu let out a soft sigh of relief, moving to Katsumi's other side. "Okay, tilt your head this way so I can work on your other eye. What do you want to get? Tempura? Gyoza?"

"Anything but chicken," Katsumi grumbled. "And nothing spicy."

"You're severely narrowing our options, you know."

"Bite me."

"You said that earlier, I'm starting to think it's an invitation."

Katsumi laughed softly. "Not right now it's not."

"Darn," Gamu said lightly, "foiled again. How're you feeling now?"

"Better. You can stop."

"Okay." Gamu straightened up and put the carton of milk on the side, cupping Katsumi's face to get a better look. His eyes were still red and bloodshot and he had milk running down his face but his gaze was steady. "Okay," he repeated, grabbing a towel and handing it over. "You go sit down, I'll clean this up, then we can order whatever, alright?"

"Sure."

He waited until Katsumi's back was facing him before he winced again. It wasn't like Katsumi not to argue, which meant he was feeling worse than he was letting on. He'd keep an eye on things, see if Katsumi needed more help than what he'd provided so far, but otherwise it was best not to make a big deal out of this. "I'm thinking maybe tempura," he called as he gingerly picked up the frying pan, grimacing at the lumpy puddle of curry on the floor. "Or udon. What do you think?"

 _Let him have an opinion, at least_ , he hoped fervently. If he didn't then he was worse off than he seemed.

"Tempura's fine," Katsumi replied and Gamu felt his shoulders slump with relief. "Don't we have that place on speed-dial, anyway?"

"Probably," Gamu said ruefully. They generally ate pretty well but they had takeout often enough to have a couple of places ready to hand, just in case.

"Alright, I'll do that while you're cleaning up."

Gamu bit back the protest and let him do it. At least he felt up to it, that was the main thing. He finished cleaning up the floor and tossed the towel into the wash before heading back into the main room just as Katsumi finished ordering. Hanging the phone back up, Katsumi saw him and smiled, holding out a hand to him. Gamu took it and slid his hands up Katsumi's back as he was pulled into a hug.

"Stop worrying so much," Katsumi said in his ear, the ends of his hair tickling Gamu's face, his breath warm against his skin. "It was a stupid accident and it hurt like hell but I'm alright. Okay?"

Gamu nodded, his fingers clenching in the back of Katsumi's shirt. "Okay. But if you start to feel worse you need to tell me, alright? Don't pull any of that suffering in silence rubbish." There a soft chuff of amusement in his ear and Gamu swatted at him in irritation. "I mean it, Katsumi."

"I know and I will, believe me. I'm not so fond of burning eyes that I want to go through that again, thanks."

"See that you do," Gamu said, mostly mollified. He'd still keep an eye out, just in case, but he was a little less concerned, given that promise. "I suppose I'm getting the door?"

"Unless you want me to scare them away from delivering to us anymore."

"Can't have that."

"Nope."

Gamu laughed and rested his head against Katsumi's, closing his eyes and breathing him in. Everything would be fine, he told himself. Nothing to worry about.

Hopefully.


End file.
